Chantaje
by cvlv10555
Summary: Después de los eventos del Campania un pequeño secreto del Conde fue descubierto, y por quien menos hubiera querido que lo fuera spoiler. cap.53 manga


**Chantaje**

Bien, este es un pequeño one-shot que si las ideas terminan de formarse puede tener una continuación xD. Es el primer fic que publico de Kuroshitsuji, y la verdad es que considerando la pareja creo que es una extraña forma de empezar con los fics de esta serie xD (y yo que me dije que no publicaría nada de yaoi en esta página xD, pero esto es leve así que no me preocupo :3).

Hay un par de cosas que quiero que queden claras:

- Estoy basándome en los eventos actuales del manga, del capítulo 53 para ser más precisos, así que si no lo han leído puede que les cueste algo entenderlo, así que sí, hay spoilers :3

- Quiero aclarar que es posible que haya… pues… cierto OoC, pero no es como que fuera algo tan notable. Es decir, el Vizconde de Druitt no es precisamente un personaje en el que se haya profundizado así que… bueno, mejor lo entienden si lo leen :P.

- Otra cosa, no tengo idea de si será cierto o no, pero aquí estoy poniendo como si el Vizconde de Druitt no conociera a Ciel, es decir, sabe que existe, sabe que Ciel Phantomhive es el Perro Guardián de la Reina y todo eso, pero no le ha visto directamente. Es decir, le vio en el concurso de curry pero no de cerca ¿Qué por qué hago esto? Bueno, seamos sinceros, no creo que si conociera a Ciel personalmente no le hubiera reconocido en sus disfraces. Por eso mismo era que Ciel evitaba toparse con alguien conocido en aquella fiesta ¿no creen? Al menos eso creo y así me sirve xD. Así que solo tengan eso en cuenta, el Vizconde no reconoce a Ciel como Ciel Phantomhive ò.ó

Y bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, ahora sí, lean :3

Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso ^^ (quien me acabo de enterar que cumple el mismo día que yo xD, aunque no sé qué tiene que ver x'D).

* * *

No sabían qué hacer. Estaban rodeados de esos ataúdes sin saber cómo, si esas criaturas decidían salir de ahí estaban perdidos.

Golpes desde dentro de los ataúdes comenzaron a oírse, con cada golpe sentían que su corazón latía con más y más fuerza.

Eso sin contar al que ya estaba afuera acercándose a ellos.

Ahora, no era que no pudiera intentar algo pero considerando que su prometida estaba ahí no sería bueno involucrarla, tenía que conseguir que Snake se la llevara lejos o no podría hacer nada.

Ese idiota de Sebastián aun no venía ¿qué tanto podía tardar en derrotar a ese Shinigami?

La situación era crítica, debían salir de ahí antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa.

— Lizzy, tenemos que irnos — intentó jalarle Ciel. Intento inútil, la pobre chica estaba totalmente aterrada, no podía dejar de mirar con expresión de completo terror al cadáver reanimado que se acercaba a ellos — ¡Lizzy! ¡Snake! ¡Ayúdame a jalarla! — antes de que este se acercara alguien había entrado ahí y jalado a la paralizada joven — ¿pero q…?

— Por aquí, vengan — les llamó cargando a la joven que parecía comenzar a reaccionar — rápido

A Ciel no le tomó nada de tiempo reaccionar para hacer caso a esa persona que ya subía las escaleras.

Snake en ese momento se encontraba intentando rescatar a sus amigas serpientes por lo que parecía retrasarse un poco más.

— Apúrate — se acercó Ciel a jalarle con prisa

— No podemos dejar a todos aquí, dice Dan

Mientras hablaban, el cadáver se acercaba cada vez más, todo lo que pudo hacer Ciel en ese momento fue descargar las balas de su arma en este para ganar al menos unos segundos. Y esos segundos bastaron para poder escapar y cerrar la puerta tras ellos. Solo debían encargarse de mantenerles ahí para cuando llegara Sebastián.

— Debo disculparme — dijo la figura — no creí que hubiera pasado algo como esto, Ryan jamás nos advirtió de todo esto…

— ¿Vizconde de Druitt? — preguntó Ciel notando quien era. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿no había huido en cuanto esa chica había atacado a su madre, igual que todos los demás?

— Vaya, así que me conoces… — mencionó curioso de ver al niño que acababa de salvar — espera ¿no te he visto en otro lado? — dijo acercándose a su rostro

— N-no, claro que no… — dijo Ciel intentando evitar contacto visual "¿por qué tiene que acercarse tanto?"

— Eres idéntico a… — comenzó, observándole más detenidamente provocando un sonrojo en el más joven

— Ciel… — suplicó Lizzy asustada y sin saber lo que pasaba

— ¿Ciel? ¿Ciel Phantomhive?

— Sí… ahora que recuerdo usted fue juez en el concurso de curry — dijo Ciel intentando desviar los recuerdos del Vizconde hacía ese evento

— Creo… — le siguió observando de cerca — no… estoy seguro… — luego volteó a ver a Elizabeth — claro, ya recordé, su mayordomo fue el ganador ¿cierto? — dijo con una sonrisa que al instante cambió a una expresión de seriedad al notar los golpes de la puerta que acababan de cerrar

Ciel no podía decir que estaba pensando el Vizconde, pero en ese momento debían ocuparse de otros problemas de mayor importancia.

* * *

Había pasado un mes de ese evento en el Campania, que de paso había sido olvidado por el joven Conde. No había nada de qué preocuparse de momento.

O eso creyó, hasta un día una carta llegó a sus manos:

_Estimado Conde de Phantomhive:_

_Quisiera advertirle que espero que el contenido de esta carta solo sea leído por usted, en su propio beneficio._

_El Conde de Phantomhive puede ser tan odiado como respetado, a todos les llama la atención el Perro Guardián de la Reina._

_Pero yo he visto una faceta desconocida en este, nunca creí que al Conde le gustara vestirse de doncella en los bailes y seducir a extraños. Debe tener un lado bromista desconocido hasta ahora por todos. Quizá debería mostrarse ese lado del Conde, al menos es lo que pienso. Con su belleza natural bien podría seducir a algunos, pero vestido así seduciría a demasiados._

_Seguro que muchos nobles harían infinidad de cosas para poder apropiarse de una mercancía tan valiosa._

_Si no quiere que este secreto se esparza entre los nobles le aconsejo venir a la próxima fiesta en mi mansión, a celebrarse el presente sábado, antes de medianoche. Y espero verle en el encantador vestido que usó aquella noche, mi lindo petirrojo._

_P.D.: También espero que ese fiel mayordomo suyo del que tanto he oído hablar no muestre su rostro por los alrededores o su secreto será revelado de inmediato._

Ciel no podía dar crédito a sus ojos ¿En qué momento el Vizconde se había enterado de ello?

— ¿Bocchan? — preguntó Sebastián curioso de saber qué habría pasado con este para que todo el color de su rostro hubiera desaparecido.

— Sebastián… — comenzó indeciso, cosa que alarmó aun más a su mayordomo — ¿aun tienes ese vestido? — no tenía opción, por ahora debía responder al chantaje del Vizconde, solo hasta descubrir que tramaba este

— ¿Se refiere al vestido de esa ocasión? — preguntó el mayordomo con la burla escrita en toda su cara

— ¿A cuál otro me referiría? — contestó de mala gana

— Por supuesto, siempre lo traigo conmigo

— ¡¿Qué tú qué? — preguntó sobresaltado

— Es por precaución — se explicó este — si Bocchan tuviera de nuevo que utilizar sus encantos para seducir a un hombre sería mejor hacerlo como doncella, después de todo se le ha visto muy bien en ese papel

Ciel solo pudo dirigirle una furiosa mirada para luego morderse el labio inferior con rabia. Parecía que estaba atrapado a aceptar esa proposición. Por ahora debía al menos ver que planeaba el Vizconde al intentar chantajearle. Le consideraba un idiota, pero de ahí a intentar chantajear a un noble como él, tan cercano a la reina… el tipo era simplemente estúpido.

Y aun así no le quedaba opción por ahora más que acceder al chantaje del estúpido.

No podía decir que le contaría todo eso a Sebastián, ya sería bastante pedirle que le ayude a ponerse el condenado vestido de nuevo, pero ahí a confesarle que por un descuido suyo estaba siendo chantajeado de esa forma… ese demonio se reiría en su cara.

No, la información la mantendría al mínimo para él por esta vez. Total y el Vizconde no sería alguien difícil de manejar.

* * *

Ese mismo sábado Ciel se encontraba ya vestido frente a la mansión del Vizconde. La puerta se encontraba cerrada, pero la música en el interior y la gran cantidad de guardias en la entrada mostraba actividad interior.

"Al menos entre tanta gente quizá me sea posible esconderme del Vizconde" sabía que sería inútil puesto que igual debía verle siquiera, pero si podía acortar ese momento lo más posible así sería.

Cual fue sino su sorpresa al entrar y ver que toda la sala estaba completamente vacía excepto por los músicos y algunos sirvientes más.

— Cuanto me alegro de volver a verte mi querido petirrojo — saludó el Vizconde con los brazos abiertos bajando de la escalera

— ¿Qué significa esto? — reclamó Ciel — ¿por qué no está el resto de invitados?

— Nunca dije que hubiera invitados. Y esa no es la forma de hablar de un dama — le corrigió el Vizconde moviendo un dedo en forma reprobatoria y con una tranquila sonrisa

— Sabes muy bien que…

— Cuide sus palabras mi dulce petirrojo, en esta sala solo yo sé su secreto y mis sirvientes no saben guardar bien los mismos. Ahora — dijo extendiendo su mano hacia este — permítame bailar con usted mi encantador petirrojo

Ciel no pudo sino soltar un suspiro y tomar la mano que ofrecía el Vizconde.

El baile era lento, lo cual incomodaba aun más a Ciel pero no parecía incomodar en nada al Vizconde.

— ¿Cómo lo supo? — preguntó de repente

— Me ha subestimado mi lindo petirrojo, aquella vez en el barco pude reconocer su rostro. A mi parecer una ropa y peinado diferente no son muy buen disfraz si no quiere que nadie le reconozca — dijo con una sonrisa seductora mientras soltaba la mano de Ciel para tocar su mejilla provocando aun más incomodidad en el pequeño — solo fue averiguar un poco, aun así es lamentable admitir que no conseguía una prueba definitiva

— ¿Y entonces como…?

— Fue simple, usted está aquí ¿o no? Esa carta solo hubiera sido entendida si realmente hubiera sido usted — hizo una señal con la mano que antes sostuvo su rostro y Ciel pudo notar que los sirvientes pasaban a retirarse. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda — no hay necesidad de estar nervioso si hace caso a lo que le diga. He preparado todo para que no pueda negarse.

— Me está subestimando — dijo con ira — podría matarle aquí y ahora y mi secreto moriría con usted

— Creo que es usted quien me está subestimando Conde. No crea que no lo he pensado, después de todo estoy tratando con el Perro Guardián de la Reina. Si no mostraba todo mi esmero en ello ¿cómo me haría merecedor de tan deseado premio?

Ciel le miró con rabia, no sabía cuáles fueran las demandas del Vizconde pero no debía ser algo bueno, por algo era un chantaje.

— No oigo su respuesta Conde — dijo Druitt sosteniendo nuevamente su rostro y acercándole aun más contra su cuerpo

— No crea que esto ha terminado — dijo como última amenaza

— No lo creo hermoso petirrojo, creo que esto recién comienza — dijo antes de terminar de acercar su rostro al de Ciel sellándolo con un beso

Ciel no sabía qué hacer, solo estaba paralizado al sentirse besado por el Vizconde, y se tensó aún más al sentir su lengua contra sus labios, intentando entrar en su boca. Como pudo se separó de este.

— ¡¿Q-qué fue eso? — preguntó limpiándose la boca con su guante en gesto de desagrado

— Sabía que el Conde era joven pero creí que tendría suficiente idea de lo que es un beso — dijo con cierta burla en su voz

— ¡Sé lo que es un beso! — replicó molesto — ¡lo que quiero saber es porque lo hizo!

— Quizá para evaluar la experiencia de mi adorable petirrojo — le contestó este acorralándole contra la pared con cierta rudeza — aquella noche quiso dárselas de toda una dama pero en realidad es aun una doncella — dijo ahora besando ese pequeño cuello sacando pequeños gemidos del joven que sorprendieron a ambos — quien diría que sería tan sensible — se burló

— N-no es… — no podía siquiera replicar, había que admitir, aunque lo odiara, que el Vizconde tenía experiencia, y esa experiencia se podía sentir en esas caricias

Una mano traviesa recorrió su cintura y luego su espalda, desatando todo nudo que impidiera su contacto con esa suave piel a una impresionante velocidad. A Ciel le había tomado horas arreglarse, al Vizconde no le tomaron diez minutos y el vestido estaba resbalando por sus hombros dejando levemente a la vista el corsé cuya tortura había vuelto a sufrir.

Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse para no sentir aquellas sensaciones, intentando desviar su atención de las caricias que le eran proporcionadas por un experto en el tema. Pero le era difícil, esas caricias obstruían sus pensamientos.

— Que envidia provocaría entre los nobles saber que el Conde de Phantomhive, el Perro Guardián de la Reina, puede mostrar expresiones tan provocativas para cualquiera — soltó el Vizconde en el oído de Ciel

— ¡C-cállese! — gritó furioso intentando recuperar el control

— Esa no es la forma de hablar de una dama, adorable petirrojo

— ¡No soy una…! — fue callado por un dedo posándose en sus labios. El Vizconde seguía poniéndole la piel de gallina con cada acción realizada, pero no había creído que ese chantaje sería usado de tal manera. No era una chica y que el Vizconde de Druitt lo supiera y aun así actuara de esa forma le enfermaba demasiado.

El Vizconde no parecía afectado por la mirada del joven Conde — ¿no era esto lo que quería? — le susurró al oído — aquella noche usted se presentó con el único propósito de seducirme ¿o me equivoco? Por culpa suya fui arrestado, salí al poco tiempo pero igual no fue una experiencia agradable. Me parece que es más que justo que me divierta con usted.

Ciel gruñó desviando la mirada — idiota — soltó con rabia

El Vizconde solo sonrió — me parece que me sigue subestimando, Conde. La razón por la que logré atraparle es porque usted al igual que todos han creído que era quien me mostraba frente a ellos. Usted y yo no somos tan distintos en muchos aspectos, jugamos con nuestras piezas y sabemos qué hacer con ellas, la diferencia es que yo no muestro todo mi potencial. Debería ver su rostro — se burló — es la misma expresión que tienen todos esos idiotas que he derrotado, como si creyeran que solo de lo que veían era capaz. Pero usted ha llegado demasiado lejos, petirrojo, seducirme de esa forma y burlarse de mí… no me culpe de nada, esto fue culpa de usted al jugar así conmigo

— ¡Y-yo no he querido seducirle! — se defendió Ciel sonrojado. Lo cual no dejaba de ser en parte cierto, la idea de seducirle había sido cosa de Sebastián y Madame Red

— No, no, no creo que esté bien que mienta así, petirrojo. — le reprochó cariñosamente el Vizconde — Esas miradas de aquella vez, esa sonrisa y sus palabras están grabadas en mi alma. Puedo saber cuando alguien intenta seducir y usted lo estaba haciendo. Sería mejor que no intente engañar a quien conoce su secreto — dijo volviendo a acercarse para besarle, siendo detenido por una bofetada dada por el joven quien le miraba furioso

— ¡No crea que por saber algo como eso voy a dejarme manejar tan fácilmente por alguien como usted! — gritó desafiante — ¡No me trate como un imbécil, si quiere buscar con quien entretenerse busque a otra persona! ¡No temo a lo que pueda hacer!

El Vizconde sonrió, su pequeño petirrojo tenía mal carácter. Y le gustaba.

Ciel le miró con rabia, alzando la mano para volver a abofetearle siendo detenido por este al sujetarle — ¡Suélteme! — amenazó

El Vizconde sonrió, acercándose nuevamente, haciendo retroceder involuntariamente a Ciel — Está mejor así, petirrojo, se te ve mejor acorralada contra la pared, indefensa, aunque tu otra faceta es igual de adorable — se acercó nuevamente logrando besarle para luego sentir como su petirrojo temblaba levemente.

Le causaba gracia, era como ver a un cachorrito: gruñía y aun así temblaba de miedo. Se separó de este causando que se deslizara por la pared hacía abajo soltando un suspiro, aliviado.

— Descuide petirrojo, no pienso obligarle a nada, es su decisión el que los nobles se enteren, ya está todo en marcha. Una sola orden o mi desaparición y varios nobles sabrán su pequeño secreto. Vuelva a su mansión, petirrojo, ya le llamaré yo cuando tenga necesidad de usted — se agachó frente a Ciel, besó su frente y subió las escaleras, dejando a un Ciel paralizado. Aliviado de que no hubiera llegado a más, pero inquieto por no saber que podía esperarle.

No había esperado todo esto del Vizconde de Druitt, pero, y un rubor aparecía en su rostro al pensarlo, se había sentido extrañamente agradable recibir sus besos.

Se levantó aun temblando, intentó arreglarse el vestido y salió de la mansión. Había un carruaje esperándole con instrucciones de llevarle a su hogar.

Mientras el carruaje se alejaba, Ciel volvió la vista a la mansión, y casi hubiera jurado ver al Vizconde de Druitt sonreír traviesamente a través de una de las ventanas.

* * *

Bien, eso fue todo, no es como que digan muy largo ni la gran cosa pero… pero qué sé yo me causó gracia escribirlo XD. Además creo que ya entendieron porque puede tener una continuación ¿no? :3 la verdad creo que es un poco necesaria pero si lo he puesto como one-shot es para que no haya esa presión, así que puede decirse que es un final… ¿abierto?. Y bueno, eso, es cosa de si se me vienen ideas para una continuación, aunque bien pueden imaginar lo que quieran xD. Así que adiós, nos leemos, bye ^-^


End file.
